Austin's Coffee
This article is based on going to Austin's Coffee, a 24hr coffee shop and cafe located in Winter Park, FL. Location Navigating Austin's Coffee is located on Fairbanks Avenue, a major road in Winter Park, FL. All map applications and paper maps will have this road labeled, and there are no difficult driving obstacles near the location. Any Orlando local should also be able to point you in the direction of the road. Parking Austin's Coffee has substantial parking lots, located both on the side of and behind the building. Parking is accessed by a paved alley on either side of the building. There are multiple handicap designated parking spaces, and all parking is within a short walk of the entrance. Entering Austin's Coffee has a fenced front patio, with entry points on each side. The entry points are accessible to large wheelchairs and other accessibility devices. Ordering Drinks Austin's Coffee offers coffee, tea, and alcoholic beverages. They have large boards behind the counter that list their drink options, as well as handheld paper menus; any employee can easily inform you of their options orally. For their coffee / tea beverages, they have three non-dairy milks available at no up-charge for those who can not / do not consume dairy products. To order, you enter the line along the counter, and orally relay your order to the cashier. You will then hand your payment method (all payment methods accepted) to the cashier and follow the ordinary procedures (receiving change for cash, signing a receipt for card). Their drinks range from $1-$10 (for the most complicated and/or alcoholic drinks). They will make your drink in front of you, and give it to you before you leave / sit down. Food Austin's Coffee also has extensive food options. They consist of a range of appetizers, sandwiches, salads, and a large array of baked goods. You can peruse these options in the same manner as the drinks. All of their food options are clearly labeled as gluten free / vegetarian / vegan, and other allergens can be inquired about. You order food in the same manner as drinks; however, since food is not instantly prepared, you may sit down and have your food brought to you when it is ready. Their food prices range from $2-$10. Spending time in the Shop You are welcome to take your food/drink to go; however, Austin's Coffee is designed for enjoying time in the shop, as well. They have a gender neutral bathroom, seats of all different materials and heights, tables of varying sizes, and outdoor seating. Austin's Coffee makes it clear (with the art, flyers, events, etc. that they display) that people of all demographics are welcome in their shop. They offer free internet so that you can work / use the internet while you enjoy your refreshments. Music of varying genres is always played through ceiling speakers at a relatively loud (but not inhibiting) volume. Activities Austin's Coffee has a large shelving unit filled with board games that anyone is welcome to use. They also hold events on most nights, including live music, open mics, comedy nights, hip hop nights, etc. Anyone is welcome to sign up for events - but anyone attempting performances that display intolerance are not accepted. Typical Customers Austin's Coffee is frequented by young people, students, and older generations alike. People often come alone, with partners, or with a group. The staff are readily prepared to accommodate individuals' needs and ensure that their business is a comfortable place for anyone to spend time.